Marry me now?
by WildMagicIsEverywhere
Summary: Daine comes to Numair one night with some surprising news. I suck at summaries, read to find out what it's really about.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the amazing Tamora Pierce. *sigh*

* * *

Tortalls most powerful mage stormed out of his tent, a note of summons crushed in his large hand. He stamped his way through the camp to the commanders tent. Pulling open the door-flap, his attention caught on to the object of his love, and now his anger; Veralidaine Sarrasri. The commander, a tall, balding man, nodded when Numair entered, and left the tent, leaving the couple alone together. Daine swallowed, but held the black-robe's gaze until with a sigh, he relaxed and crouched down in front of her chair. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressed his face into her stomach.  
"I'm sorry," She whispered, stroking his hair, "I didn't know how to tell you."  
He sighed again, stroking her back, then reaching up and pulling her into his lap. She curled up against his chest happily.  
"Are you angry with me still?"  
He shook his head. "No, of course not. Love, I can never stay angry at you."  
"Even though I didn't tell you?"  
"Even though you didn't tell me." He smiled and shook his head. "Bit of a shock, though."  
"I know."  
"Are you certain?"  
"Completely. Alanna had someone look me over, and I've been stuck in the swoop since then. This was the first chance I got to escape! Nice as the Coopers are, I needed fresh air. And to find you."  
He kissed the top of her head. "How long?"  
"A month and a bit. About five weeks? Something like that." she shrugged, then frowned. "Numair? You ok?" She turned her head to look at him, and saw the expression of joy and shock on his face. Of course! He'd wanted this. "Numair?… oh!" She gasped as he turned suddenly and kissed her sweetly. She melted into his arms willingly, bearing him backwards onto the floor, stroking his face and hair gently.  
"Love you magelet. More than ever. Both of you." Numair reached up to touch her abdomen. Tears filled Daine's eyes. He was happy, truly happy! And she'd thought he'd be angry! They returned to kissing eachother until Numair decided that this was becoming inappropriate for someone elses tent, and they went back to his. Later, when they had finished loving eachother and were lying on Numair's cot, he remembered something.  
"Gods Daine! I'm a father! You're having my child!" He yelped. She rolled her eyes.  
"I thought we'd gathered that by now."  
"Yes, but, but Daine!"  
"Yes?"  
"NOW, will you marry me?"  
"Yes, yes you silly man! Odds bobs Numair! I was asleep!"  
He shrugged and kissed her again. "All I wanted to know. G'night Daine. G'night, baby. My baby…" He fell asleep mumbling about his child, and Daine smiled, and closed her own eyes.

Reviews? They make me happy ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"OW!" Daine yelped as yet another pin stabbed her in the head. "Thayet, I can do my own hair, y'know. I'm a big girl now."

Thayet pouted. "Oh, please don't spoil my fun! I won't get to do Kally's hair at HER wedding, at least let me do yours! I promise I'll be more careful!"

"That's the tenth time you've said that this morning! Yet here I am, with more pin holes in my head than a pin cushion!"

"But I'm almost done now! At least let me finish."

Daine sighed. "Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"How do I look?" Numair stepped out of his dressing room with a flourish.

"Shirt collar's not straight." George was sprawled lazily on a chair in the corner of the room.

"What!" Numair made towards the mirror and George laughed.

"That was a joke, my friend. Lighten up."

Numair sat down in the opposite chair with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"She isn't going to leave you at the altar, if thats what your worried about. She loves you too much to do that."

"Perhaps… but I'm afraid that after we marry, she won't be happy. That she'll wish she had someone younger, shorter…"

"Hasn't Daine knocked this silliness out of you yet? Gods Numair, for an intelligent man, you can be incredibly dense. Considering that the whole reason you're getting married a fortnight after you proposed, again, is because she's carrying your child and wanted to marry you before she started showing too much, I really don't think she's going to leave you now. Or ever, for that matter. Now get up, you great lump. Thayet won't be happy if you get those robes creased. At least, in the daylight hours." George smirked as Numairs face turned scarlet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Done." Thayet stepped back from Daine.

"Well, what do you think?" Daine twirled and smiled at her.

Thayet swallowed. "Onua! Alanna!"She called, and Daine was bemused when her voice cracked. The two women stepped into the room and stared.

"Is it too much?…" Daine bit her lip, nervous.

"Silly girl. You look beautiful." Onua smiled and stretched her arms wide. Daine grinned and ran forward to hug her.

"Thayet!" Alanna moaned. "Why didn't you make ME look like this on MY wedding day?!" The knight grinned and hugged Daine too.

"Erm… guys? Can I see what I look like now?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course." The women released Daine and led her to her mirror. Daine stared, wide eyed at her reflection. Pointing weakly, she mumbled.

"Thats not me… It can't be me… I'm… beautiful."

The dress was simple, white with a pearly sheen of blue and silver in the light. The skin tight long sleeves ended in delicate points over her hands, and the skirt had the smallest of trains. A blue sash hid the almost invisible bump at her stomach. Her face was made up lightly, but enough to be noticeable. Thayet had done wonderful things with her hair; the brown curls were pinned in loops at the top and sides, the back hung down, brushed neatly with a serum to keep it that way throughout the ceremony, and all of it studded with blue jeweled pins borrowed from the queen. Daine smiled and turned so she could see the back of the dress better, then placed a hand on her now rumbling stomach.

"Hungry." She blushed. "I try not to eat too much early in the morning so there's less to throw up later." She grimaced.

"Try something light now. Fruit, maybe. Just so you don't pass out before the vows." Alanna grinned and Daine rolled her eyes. Onua shook her head with a smile and went off to find some food for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Numair was in the palace kitchen munching an apple when Onua walked in. He tilted his head to the side, curious.

"I thought you were helping Daine?"

"I am." He frowned in confusion, and she smiled knowingly. "Food. For the baby."

"Ah. I forgot to mention that. Generally she doesn't eat 'til around eleven."

"Hopefully that part will be over soon, and then all you have to worry about is her mood swings." Onua grinned at the terrified look on his face. She gestured to the glass of water beside him. "Not drinking yet? Good man."

"It's very tempting, believe me. But no. Because if I start now, I'll be drunk by this evening, and I want to be able to remember tonight." He realised what he'd said and blushed. Onua snorted.

"That, is a mental image I could live without." She grabbed two peaches from a bowl nearby and grinned. "See you later, Numair."

Thirty minutes later, George stuck his head in the doorway. "It's time." Numair swallowed, his heart beating faster, and followed George out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, the happy couple were stood outside of their palace rooms. Daine grinned as Numair wrapped his arms round her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Oh look," she smiled and reached a hand up to stroke his cheek. "Someone polished our sign!"

He chuckled against her neck. "Magelet, a shiny sign is the least of our worries right now." She shivered and turned the door handle, pushing it open, and made to walk inside. Numair stopped her. "Sweet, we're married. Thresholds are a part of my job now." He scooped her into his arms and carried her, giggling, to their bedroom. He set her down gently and brought her into a sweet kiss, tipping her backwards a little. She pushed his robe off of his shoulders and he shrugged it off. They broke apart as he began to undo her sash, but she stopped him with a shake of her head. He looked up, confused.

"Pins." She reminded him, pointing to her hair. He sighed, but patiently removed them all so that her hair hung loose around her shoulders. "And shoes. I won't bed a man with his boots on." She smirked as he kicked them off. Her shoes had fallen off when he'd picked her up.

"Anything else, love?" He raised an eyebrow and Daine grinned.

"I think that's it. Oh wait- your shirt." She reached up and began to undo the buttons, making extra effort to touch each patch of skin as it was revealed. Numair hummed slighty under her touch, eyes closed. Eventually she slid it off of his shoulders, and he opened his eyes, grinning deviously.

"Your turn." He motioned for her to turn around, and she obeyed. His lips found her neck as he began to unlace her dress, and then her shoulder as he opened it further. She stepped out of it once he was done and he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before. and be gentle. I'm pregnant, remember? Don't want to squash the baby."

"I'm always gentle!" He protested and she snorted.

"Yeah ri-" He cut her off with a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back as his tangled in her hair. Their tongues slid together and he moaned and pushed her back onto the bed. Removing the last of their clothes quickly, the couple spent the rest of night making sweet, passionate love to each other.

A/N- I will make a fic just on the wedding, promise! Reviews, please? I want to know what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

The wildmage yawned and stretched, neatly boxing her new husband in the jaw. She blinked at him and smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his chin.

"That hurt." He mumbled.

She smiled at him, then leaned up and kissed him gently. "Does that make up for it?"

"Almost" He tilted her face to his and kissed her repeatedly, one hand on the small of her back. He tried to deepen the kisses, but Daine pushed against his chest and pulled away.

Numair pouted. "Why? I was enjoying that!"

"Because it's far too early for that sort of behaviour, because, nice as it was, I am still exhausted from yesterday, remember that I know have to be responsible for two people, and speaking of the baby, I have a healers appointment. So I am getting up." She stood up and walked over to the dresser.

Numair sat up against the pillows, arms folded over his chest. "Couldn't you go tomorrow?"

Daine sighed, pulling a shirt over her head. "Nope. Got to be today." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him seriously. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help our friends tidy up the mess from yesterday?"

"Fine. But I insist you leave the room whilst I get dressed."

She smirked at him and leaned down on the bed. "Now you're just being silly. I'll see you later, love." She kissed him and left.

* * *

"You're awake then?" Alanna looked up as Numair entered the room.

"Yeah. Daine thought I should help you to clean up. She had to go to the healers."

She frowned in concern."Baby ok?"

"Oh, yes, it's fine, it was just a checkup."

"Good."

"Mmm. So what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. Whilst you two lovebirds were canoodling last night, we got some proper work done."

"Ah." He gestured to the papers on the desk. "What's all this?"

"Reports. From Jon. Scanran war troubles. 'fraid we'll have to go back. They need us. Particularly you, my black-robed friend."

Numair groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I should have been a juggler. I should've given this mage lark up and become a juggler…"

"Numair…"

He looked at the knight from between his fingers. "I could've supported us, if I was a juggler. We might not have been rich, but we'd have been happy…" He mumbled.

"Numair you're being a fool. A mage is what you are. I know this is hard for you…"

"Hard? HARD?" Numair thundered, red in the face, "Do you expect me to go back and fight happily? I've been married for ten, beautiful hours, to a woman I love, and you expect me go to war? What if I don't come back? What if Daine doesn't come back? What if she gets hurt, and loses the child? Do you expect me to be fine with that? Don't ask me to risk my family, Alanna, I beg of you."

She glared at him, and spoke in a cold voice. "I do have my own family, master Salmalín. A husband, three children. Do NOT act as though I have nothing to lose."

He returned her glare for a few seconds, then relaxed, a pained expression on his face. "Please. Do something. I can't watch her fight. Not now."

Alanna walked around the desk to rest a hand on his arm. "Jon isn't stupid. He won't send a pregnant woman into a war zone. But you're going to have to tell her."

"She's not going to like it."

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know."

* * *

Daine strolled, whistling, into her and Numair's shared rooms. Her husband was sat at his desk, reading. She sauntered over and sat on the edge of desk. He looked up at her for a moment, then reached up and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, kissing her furiously. Daine was surprised, but responded willingly, leaning further over the desk. His tongue found hers and his kisses became more desperate, more passionate. Her hands caught in his hair and he moaned softly. If they pulled apart for air, it was only to return to each others mouths with more passion. After several minutes of this, they paused, and Numair pulled Daine fully over the desk and into his lap. Holding her tightly curled against his chest, he buried his face in her now-messy curls.

"I love you. More than anything. More than myself."

"I love you too, stork man."

Numair smiled and hugged her tighter. Daine smirked and tilted her head to the side slightly, bemused.

"What's brought all this on?"

He sighed deeply, and spun her so she was balanced on his knee with an arm around her waist, facing the desk. "Jon wants all of his main fighters back in the war. Alanna, me…"

"And me." She whispered.

"That's the thing. Daine… this isn't easy. And I wouldn't usually stop you from doing what you think is right, but…" He sighed again. "You are with child. In just over seven months you will be a mother. It's too dangerous for you to be in a war zone." At this she wrestled free of his grasp and strode away from the desk towards the window. Numair pushed himself up and out of his chair and made towards his wife.

"Daine…"

"No." She put out a hand to keep him away. "Just… give me a moment." She swallowed and looked away.

"Please, sweet." Numair moved towards her slowly, taking her outstretched hand in his and kissing her palm softly.

"I won't… I can't…" She swallowed again. It pained him to hear the sadness in her voice. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. _Keep it together Daine, keep it together…_ She turned and threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Numair just held her, stroking her hair, saying nothing. He let her cry herself out, then when she quietened, he carried her into their bedroom. She stood, silently, just looking at him, as he removed her day clothes and dressed her in one of his shirts, then removed his own shirt and boots. Once this was done, he scooped her up and placed her onto the bed, and climbed in next to her.

"I won't let you die, Numair." Her voice was hoarse from her tears. He stroked her cheek, then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I know, sweet. Now sleep, my love."

She sighed, snuggled closer to him, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"I'll see you soon, magelet. Take care of our child." Numair placed his hands on Daine's now visibly swelling abdomen and smiled. She looked up at him seriously.

"I'll miss you."

The couple and their friends were gathered at the entrance to the palace. The horses were loaded with the fighter's packs, and Alanna was stood nearby saying a private goodbye to her husband, George. Numair glanced over at them, and shifted the smaller pack balanced on his shoulder.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual."

She smiled and straightened his cloak. "Come home soon."

"Soon as I can"

Alanna had mounted darkmoon by now, and glanced over at the mages.

"C'mon, Numair, I want to get travelling before it gets too cold."

Daine and Numair laughed, looking over at the grouchy knight, then back at each other.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She gripped the back of his cloak and kissed him. He reciprocated eagerly, almost forgetting where they were, until Alanna interrupted them.

"HURRY UP!"

Numair smiled sheepishly and kissed Daine's cheek.

"I'll be home sooner than you think." And he turned and walked back towards the horses. With a last wave, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after the warrior party left, Daine travelled to Pirates Swoop with George. It was here that she found herself staring blankly into the distance, thinking of Numair. A sharp nip on the elbow from Kitten brought her back to reality. "That hurt, Kit!" She protested, rubbing the joint. The dragonet grumbled and Daine sighed. "I'm sorry." She pulled Kitten into her arms and hugged her tight. "I know I'm not much fun at the moment. But if I get too boring, tell me." She rubbed her stomach slowly. "In a few months you'll have someone new to play with." A knock made her look up as a red-blonde haired girl stuck her head in the doorframe.

"Lunch is ready" Aly trilled, then waited as Daine stood up and stretched, then the two women headed to the dining room. George grinned brightly as his daughter and friend entered the room.

"I thought you'd never arrive. I almost started without you, 'til Aly reminded me of my manners, and went to get you." Daine smiled and took her seat quietly. At the end of the meal, George reached a hand out to her. "You know, this isn't a prison. The guards know you. Come and go as you please, don't stay holed up in your room all the time." His face darkened slightly, and a look of sadness passed through his eyes. "It doesn't help, believe me."

Daine swallowed and wiped her newly tearing eyes, managing a wobbly smile as she looked at her friends. "Thank you. I think I'll take a walk."

And so this became the way Daine passed the following month. She would eat with the Coopers, then spend her day on the beach, or in the nearby woods, shapeshifting to join her animal friends. When the weather cooled, she took to helping care for the town animals, or the horses in the Swoop's stables. At night, she would return to her rooms too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Taking George's advice, she left herself no time to worry over Numair, but she still missed him greatly. And slowly it got colder, as October became November, and there was less work for her to do, so Aly showed her the library, usually used by Thom, and she spent her days there instead. No word came on Numair or Alanna, and George and Daine adopted the 'no News is good news' attitude on the subject. It was a night during this time, as Daine walked up from the library, that the realisation of how long she and Numair had been apart hit her.

"Oh!" Daine swayed slightly on the stairs and Kitten turned round, chirruping in alarm. Daine pressed a hand to her face with a groan. "I'm fine Kit, really. Just… " She let out a large sob and all but ran the rest of the way to her room, locking the door from the inside and collapsing against it. Kitten howled quietly in alarm and snuggled close to the wildmage. Daine wrapped an arm around the dragon and cried for the first time since her husband had left. "I miss him Kit, I really do!"

"He misses you too." Her head snapped up at the sound of a man's voice in the dark room. Shifting her eyes to those of a cat, she made out a tall shape leaning against the wall opposite to the door. His skin was greyer, and he was thinner than he'd been once, in need of a long bath and sleep, but it was definately him.

"Numair!" She leapt to her feet and practically threw herself at him. He welcomed her embrace, kissing her greedily, arms wrapped around her so tight it was like he'd never let her go. She didn't want him to. He pulled away only when she needed breath, stroking his lips along the curve of her ear, her jaw, the line of her neck. She sighed blissfully and pulled his mouth back to hers. She rid him of his shirt and robe, relishing in the feel of his bare chest after such a long time apart. He removed her shirt and breastband, and she gasped as he gave attention to parts of her body other than her neck and face. "ah… wait… Numair! You need to… err… wash, and… THAT IS EXTREMELY DISTRACTING!" He smirked at her. "Seriously though," She frowned "You should probably bathe, and eat, and…" He cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Not tonight. Tonight, all I want is you. I'll eat tomorrow. Please, love, I need you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's neck. "Then I'm yours." He kissed her passionately then, pulling her back to the bed.

* * *

The following morning, the couple was roused by a hammering on the door. Numair, exhaustion now showing clearly, made to get up, but Daine pushed him back onto the mattress. "Sleep. You're exhausted. I'll answer the door." She wrapped a sheet around herself and unlocked the door. George stood outside.

"Ah, Daine. Are you alright? Aly said she heard you crying last night…" He noticed her lack of clothing and blushed. "Gods, what happened to your clothes?"

She blushed then. "Numair. He arrived last night, I guess he flew in the window, if your guards don't know he's here. He's sleeping now." She frowned. "Is Alanna back yet?"

"Not yet. But she finally contacted Maude to say that she's alright."

"Good." He turned to leave. "George?"

"Yes?"

"Could you have some hot water brought up? For a bath? And food? Numair's a bit of a mess at the moment."

George smiled. "I'll have someone bring them up."

"Thanks." She shut the door again, and dressed. When the bath had been run, and food had arrived, she woke Numair. He looked up sleepily, and tried to go back to sleep, but she stopped him. "Love, you need to get up for a bit, to eat. And I had a bath run for you, too."

He rubbed his head with a groan. "I feel like a minotaur stepped on my head. And my legs. And then the rest of me."

Daine hid a smile. "The bath will help that. Now get up."

He stood up and stretched, still naked. Daine shook her head with a laugh. "No sense of modesty, you."

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Not around you. Wash my hair for me? I'm not sure I have the energy."

She grinned at him. "Fine. Now get in the bath."

"Yes, mother."

Numair bathed and ate. Daine even managed to persuade him to dress in a loincloth and soft breeches before he went back to bed. "Think of the shock you'd give Aly if she wandered in here whilst you weren't dressed! You'd ruin her innocence completely. Or, what's left of it." She frowned slightly.

"Good thing you don't have to worry about yours anymore, hmm?"

She pouted playfully. "I was a good girl before I met you, y'know."

"I'm a bad influence." He lay back on the bed, and patted the space beside him. "Come join me? I won't sleep otherwise."

"You're merciless. Good thing I love you." She sat beside him, and he pulled her down and against his chest, burying his face in her hair. In moments, he was asleep. The wildmage smiled, and stroked his cheek. He looked such a child when he slept. She tried to pull free, but his arms just tightened. Giving up with a sigh, she slept also.

* * *

A/N- not sure about this chapter. It's ok, I guess. Reviews? And thank you to the kind person who gave this story it's first review! I don'tknow who you are, but ta very much! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Daine shivered and snuggled closer to Numair. Or, as close as she could get with her now obviously swollen stomach. He opened his eyes and smiled. She scowled at him.  
"I thought my days of freezing cold winters were over." She grumbled, pulling the blankets up to her chin.  
"But it's so pretty. Look at all the snow!" At this, she let out a large shudder and hid under the covers completely. Numair smiled. "You're acting like than Alanna."  
"She's worse than me," Daine mumbled, still hidden. "I mean, I don't MIND snow, and cold, but…"  
"Sweet, you have to face the snow eventually." Something wriggled against his leg and he frowned. "Is that you?"  
Daine grinned sheepishly, as a scaled head popped up between the couple. "It's Kitten. She doesn't like cold either." He sighed and rubbed the dragonet's head fondly.  
"Both of you, it's time to get up." Daine groaned and stuck her head out from under the blankets.  
"Fine." Suddenly, she frowned and clutched her stomach. Numair's eyes widened in concern.  
"Is it the baby? Daine, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing…" She smiled again, brightly. "Our baby's kicking!"  
"Really? Can I feel?" She took his hand in response and pressed it to her abdomen. A soft nudge against his hand made him grin. Daine looked at him in amazement.  
"Numair… are you _crying_?"

* * *

"… The Scanrans may have lost their killing devices, but their armies now have an advantage, as we cannot attack whilst the northern passes are blocked with snow, giving them vital time to recuperate…" Daine and Numair were in a strategy meeting with Jon, Alanna, and several of the other fighters. The baby's kicks had been growing increasingly stronger as the day went on, and Daine found herself rubbing her stomach. Numair turned his attention away from the speaker to tilt his head questioningly at his wife. She gave him a reassuring smile, and he turned back to the meeting. Another kick, and she winced. Then again, and again. She gritted her teeth against the pain, but still let out a small whimper. As everyone turned to look at her, she tried to smile.  
"I'm fine, reall- OW!" She clutched her stomach. Numair looked at her, panicked. Jon turned to a servant standing behind him. "Get a healer. Quickly. Run, if you have to. RUN!" The boy sprinted out of the room. Others in the room had moved Daine so that she was resting on the floor, her head is Numair's lap. Her cries were more audible now. Numair turned to Alanna, worried.  
"Can't you do anything for her?"  
She sighed. "It could potentially be more dangerous to make her sleep, or stop her feeling the pain. The survival of Daine and the child may rely on her reacting to the movements." At that point the healer ran in, a short woman in her thirties, with brown hair in a neat bun at the back of her head. Her gift spread out over Daine's abdomen in a bluish light, then sank in. Numair stroked his wife's hair as she let out small groans. The healer frowned in concentration, then she paled slightly and looked up at Numair.  
"Who is this woman?"  
Numair, frozen in either panic or confusion, didn't answer.  
"She is the Wildmage, Veralidaine Salmalín." Jon spoke for him.  
The woman sighed, and rubbed her head. "That'd explain it. Thing is, Master Salmalín, this baby is not human."  
"Mithros…" Numair turned white; no easy feat for a man with his swarthy skin. "What is it?"  
The healer blinked in disbelief. "Excuse me?"  
"What is it?"  
She shook her head in amazement and focused her Gift again. "A wolfcub."  
"Daine. Daine!" Numair stroked her cheek to get her attention.  
She looked up tiredly "Hunhh?"  
"Shape-shift. Now. A wolf. Lower half only, if you can manage it."  
She gave him a withering look, and shifted without even blinking. The healer shuddered and drew the sign against evil on her chest. Numair glared at her. "Mistress…?"  
"Dowe, thank you."  
"Mistress Dowe, I trust you are a trained midwife, and will be caring for my wife?"  
"Indeed."  
"Ah. Well, this sort of event is not uncommon for our family. I suggest you get used to it, or get someone else to do this job for you."  
She pulled herself up to her full, small height, and sniffed. "That won't be necessary. I've dealt with unusual pregnancies before, I believe I can handle this one, strange as it may be."  
He smiled. "Good."  
He turned to adress the rest if the room. "If you'll excuse us, my wife and I will retire to our rooms. Mistress Dowe, what is our child currently in the form of?" He had noticed new discomfort on Daine's face. The woman closed her eyes and focused.  
"Human again."  
Daine sighed in relief and shifted back to a human. Numair swiftly covered her with his robe, then scooped her into his arms. "Are you alright, my love?" He bent his face close to hers. She smiled.  
"I am now. It's fair awkward being two kinds of creature at once."  
"I can imagine." Numair tightened his grip on her. "Come, sweet, and rest."  
She leaned into his chest, arms around his neck. "Alright."

* * *

Once she was settled on the couch in their rooms, Daine looked at her husband. Numair was pacing. She frowned.  
"You'll wear the carpet out, if you keep doing that. Sit down.  
He rubbed his face wearily and sat. She tugged his shoulder and made him lay down with his head in her lap. She undid his horsetail and ran her fingers through his hair to calm him. It worked. With a small shiver of pleasure, he spoke. "I was thinking…"  
"Mmm?"  
"Well, we can't carry a midwife wherever we go, and I'm no healer, so we need a way to tell…"  
"Tell?"  
"If the baby shifts again."  
"Ah." She grimaced, remembering the pain from earlier. "And I suppose you have a way?"  
Numair smiled up at her. "I do." He jumped to his feet, rubbing his hands.  
"Numair, you're scaring me. What are you planning?"  
"Well," He took a deep breath. "Mistress Dowe's magic, the one she used earlier, to see the baby, should still be in place on you. So, if I strengthen it, and fix it temporarily to your womb, then connect it to your mind, you should be able to tell what shape the baby is taking. Follow?"  
She stared at him in amazement. "You came up with that just now?"  
"That's nothing," He scoffed, grinning. "You should have seen how long it took me to plan our wedding night…"  
"Don't tell me. Please."  
He laughed and knelt before her. He looked up at Daine and smiled. "Ready?"  
"Yup. Work away." He pressed his hands to her abdomen and closed his eyes. His black Gift spread down his arms and into her body. Daine gasped at the new sensation. It was something like cold water spreading through her. Numair mouthed words in a language Daine didn't know, and the cold spread up towards her head. She closed her eyes, and had the impression of something latching onto her mind. Suddenly, the cold stopped, leaving a path in her thoughts that led to the baby. Numair looked up, panting slightly.  
"Did it work?"  
"Yes, yes it did. This feels… amazing. Truly."  
"No pain?"  
"None."  
"Good. Now you'll know if it shifts again, and can shift with it."  
She grinned and pulled him back onto the couch. Kissing him soundly, she smiled. "Thank you." He chased her lips, kissing her repeatedly, then calmed again. His head was resting in her lap again when Onua entered. Daine looked up from stroking her husband's head to see what her friend wanted.  
"What is it?"  
Onua put her hands on her hips, and Daine noticed that she was dressed in her fine clothes. "Aren't you coming down? The party? The feast? It's Midwinter! Though," She smirked, "you two look pretty comfortable where you are."  
Numair swore at her and she grinned. "Temper, temper!"  
Daine slapped his cheek gently, more of a pat than a blow, to reprimand him. Then she turned to Onua. "I've no dress to wear. I forgot, what with the baby."  
"Then call me your faery godmother, because Thayet and I had one of her old gowns fixed, one that she wore when she was pregnant with Lianne, for you. And considering that the Queen only gets to wear her party dresses twice at most before they decide she needs a new one, it's in good condition."  
"Really? Oh… I don't know what to say! Can I see it?" She kissed Numair and left him to get dressed.

* * *

Numair finally cornered his wife on the balcony. "HaVing fun?"  
She turned with a smile. "Could say that. You?"  
"Well, Coram and Myles passed out an hour ago, and Alanna was taken home by George just now, so…"  
She nodded. "You're ready to leave."  
"If you are."  
She covered,a yawn with her hand. "I'm exhausted. Lets go."  
They returned to their rooms. Numair removed his shirt and boots as Daine pulled one of his larger shirts over herself. Then, to her surprise, he walked round the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her sweetly, gently teasing her tongue with his, then smiled.  
"Happy Midwinter, my love."

* * *

A/N- loooooooong chapter! Yaay I'm happy now! Thanks to my 2 followers for this story! They are:

Princess of Niight

ziva10

Thank yooooooooooooooouuuuu!


	6. Chapter 6

"Thayet, I really don't-" Daine sat up, but the Queen just pushed her back against the pillows on the bed.

"Hush."

"But…"

"No, Daine. You cannot wander around Corus, Seven months pregnant, with a shape-shifting baby."

"But other women do it!"

"Other women don't have to change form every three minutes! Look at you! You're exhausted! Daine, you can't keep going like this." Thayet frowned in frustration.

"But… I'll be bored!"

"You won't have time to be bored! You'll be focused on the baby! You have less than eight weeks to go!"

Daine pouted. "I don't have to shift THAT often!" But her body betrayed her as her lower half changed to that of a fish. She scowled as Thayet smiled in victory. "I demand that my husband has to endure this too. If I have to do it, so does Numair."

* * *

"Doesn't it tire you?"

"Hmm?" Daine looked up from the book she was reading, just having changed from her waist downwards into a mountain goat. She'd previously been a dolphin, less than a minute before.

Her husband tried to explain. "I mean, shifting forms so quickly. How do you do it continually? Isn't there a maximum amount of times you can change in a given time period? And doesn't being two creatures make it harder? Because you have to hold onto both shapes?"

"Of course it's tiring! And being more than one thing does make it harder. But I have to bear it. The alternative is not ideal." For a moment she looked scared. The couple tried not to mention that if Daine didn't keep changing with the baby, it could kick its way out of her womb. Numair shifted off of his chair and onto the bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her, and held her tight. She was shaking slightly, and for now, her whole body was human. She curled against his side, letting a handful of frightened tears slide down her cheeks. He stroked her hair gently, making soft shushing sounds.

"You'll be fine, love. I promise. Thayet has her own personal midwife looking after you now. You're in good hands. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He kissed her forehead, then her mouth.

When he released her from the kiss, she sighed. "I'm just scared. But excited, too."

"Seven weeks." Numair swallowed.

"Yup." Daine nodded.

"Will it hurt much? OW!" She slapped him.

"Gods Numair! Of course it will! Have you ever tried giving birth?!"

"Technically, that isn't physically possible…" He stopped talking when he saw her face. "Sorry. What will you do if the baby shifts during the birth?"

"I have no idea. I hope it doesn't. When I sat back months ago, and thought about motherhood, I didn't imagine giving birth as a sheep, or any other animal." She giggled, slightly manically, and Numair guessed it was just nerves. "What if it IS a sheep? Do you think I should have an animal healer in the room, just in case?"

He grinned at her. "I really don't care what it is. It's ours, and I will love it, even if it's a… frog, or a… duckmole."

"Good. Because knowing our luck, it will be."

* * *

A/N- I know this took a while, but school and stuff distracted me, and I didn't have time to update 'till now. Short chapter. Sorry ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Numair winced as another of Daine's screams pierced the room. She squashed his hand in hers as another contraction ripped through her. His wife looked up at him, panting.

"Breathe, magelet. The healer will be here soon." She gave him a quick nod, then scrunched her face up again in another scream. The wildmage had gone into labour five minutes before. Thankfully, the baby had stopped shape-shifting. But that didn't stop it being painful. Numair looked up as the Queen's personal midwife and her team of healer women entered the room. They assembled themselves in their positions around the room, the midwife taking her place at the end of the bed.

She bent down for a moment to prepare Daine for the birth, then looked up at her. "You're in for a long night, girl. Prepare yourself. Will your man stay with you?"

Daine swallowed, then nodded, looking at Numair. "Yes." She croaked, then screamed again. "Don't leave me don't leave me Don't…" Her face was scared.

"I'm not going anywhere. Promise." Numair stroked her hair away from her face, and pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

* * *

"Alright. Push. NOW!" The midwife snapped at Daine. At the next contraction, Daine tightened her grip on Numair's hand and pushed with all her might.

"Good" The midwife nodded. "Again!"

After several exhausting minutes of this, a baby's cry pierced the room. The midwife cut the cord between Daine and the baby, and stood slowly, a small, pink child in her arms. She smiled at the amazed couple, and said softly. "You have a daughter."

Numair stooped and kissed his sweaty wife sweetly as the midwife handed the girl to a healer to clean her. The healer wrapped her in a soft blanket once she was done, then handed her to her mother. Daine took her gently in her arms, staring at her child in awe. Numair reached out to his new daughter, and smiled tearily when she clenched one long finger in her tiny hand. "She's beautiful." The baby scrunched up her face and let out a loud cry.

Daine looked at the midwife, panicked. "Did I do something wrong? Why's she crying?"

The woman chuckled. "She's hungry, most likely. Try nursing her."

"Oh… right." She did, and giggled a little when her child started to feed. Numair looked at her, bemused, and she sobered up quickly.

A healer looked over at the new family. "Have you a name?"

Daine and Numair looked at eachother, and Numair nodded.

"She's Sarralyn. Sarralyn Salmalín."

* * *

A/N- aaaaah! Sarralyn! 3 I adore this child. 'nother short chapter! Will post next one tomorrow! Would post it now, but I haven't written it yet! Hahaha! Reviews? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

The calm after the birth lasted exactly three days, before everything turned hectic again. Numair returned to teaching the Pages magic in the palace, whilst Daine cared for Sarralyn.  
Numair walked up the stairs to his room, whistling. The pages had been full of enthusiasm and congratulations for him and his wife. He'd just run in to Thayet, who had kissed him soundly on both cheeks and promised to visit soon. He reached the door and paused, listening.

"Sarralyn, please. I need to feed you! No- don't do that. Please, just stay still for-" He heard Daine sigh deeply, and walked into the room. The child in her arms was almost a blur, she was changing shape so fast. The wildmage looked up tearily. "She won't stop changing. I need to nurse her, but I can't if she doesn't stop! I CAN'T!"

Numair sat on the floor beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Sarralyn looked at her father, and stopped shifting. Daine took her chance and attempted to nurse her daughter. To her relief, it worked, and Sarralyn began to feed. Numair loosened his grip on his wife to give her more space. Daine looked up, and pursed her lips slightly. Numair took the hint, and kissed her, careful not to squash Sarralyn. He broke away slowly, concerned.

"How are we going to manage, magelet? You'll exhaust yourself trying to keep up with her."

Daine frowned in determination. "I'll just have to manage. There isn't long 'til her naming ceremony. Maybe Ma can help. We can stick it out 'til then." She returned to concentrating on Sarralyn.

* * *

"…Now CHOOSE!" Sarra demanded of the child in her arms. After a moment, she handed a human baby girl back to her mother. Daine smiled in relief and Sarra smiled back. "In future, dear, don't shapeshift whilst you're pregnant. It gives them the wrong ideas." She nodded briskly, and the naming ceremony continued.

Hours later, full of the congratulations of their friends, Daine, Numair and Sarralyn returned to their palace rooms. Once Sarralyn was fed and tucked into her cot, her parents returned to their bedroom. Numair smiled at Daine, who, now that she no longer had to worry over nursing a shapeshifting baby, was brimming with joy. He sat on the edge of the bed to remove his shirt and she scrambled over to sit beside him. He turned to her and began to nuzzle and kiss her neck. She giggled lightly, and he growled in the back of his throat. Pinning her down on the mattress, he raised an eyebrow.  
"Something funny?" He whispered, his voice husky. In reply, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. He deepened the kiss eagerly, running his tongue over her lower lip teasingly. He stopped before things got too passionate, and looked at her seriously. "Are you sure you're ready for this? You're not still sore from the birth?"

"I'm fine." She reassured him, stroking his cheek. He reached into a pocket in his breeches and brought out a silver pregnancy charm on a delicate chain.

"Because you "_lost_" your last one." He smiled, and slipped it over her head and around her neck.

She shook her head, bemused. "I love you."

"Love you more, magelet."

"No." She shook her head again as she brushed her lips against his. "Not possible." He growled in the back of her throat and kissed her harder.

Later, when they were done making love together and were lying in eachother's arms, Numair thought of something. "Magelet?" He whispered softly, unsure if she was still awake.

"Mm?" Daine looked up at him sleepily.  
"No more shapeshifting babies, alright?"  
She grinned, and snuggled closer against his chest. "Agreed. No more shapeshifting babies. Just normal ones."  
"Magelet…" He sounded slightly alarmed, and she chuckled.  
"Not just yet, obviously. But in the future. I think I'll want more children. I like being a Ma."  
"_Goodnight_, magelet."

* * *

A/N- Reviews? Tell me, should I continue this? Or do a sequel? Both options would have the same contents, but I'm wondering which you think makes more sense?


	9. Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers! Look at you, you **wonderful** people. Sorry- I'll be quick.

About this fic: I am **continuing** it. I had one vote for continue, and none for sequel, so I went with the majority. This is the space between the two halves of the fic.

The **first** half, which came before this, is about Numair and Daine, covering Daine's first pregnancy.

The **second** half, which will come after this, will be about their lives after the birth, centering on the children. Expect larger time gaps between the chapters.

Ok- this isn't a speculation fic, the things I write, I don't generally think they're actually going to happen, and I try to stick to the information given by the original author, the wonderful **Tamora Pierce. IT ALL BELONGS TO ME. **

There. That was my disclaimer. Did'ya like it? ^^

Alright. That's everything I had to say. Ooh- and reviews are always welcome!

Big thanks to my story followers:

cattycat92

Princess of Niight

tamorapiercefanatic

ziva10

Thankyouuuuuuuu!

Time to continue the story!


	10. Chapter 9

Daine pushed the door open gently and smiled. Her husband was sat on the floor, waving a doll at their daughter, who was now almost a year old. Sarralyn in turn was rewarding her father with strings of babble in her own particular language, and reaching her chubby hands towards her toy. Numair looked up as she closed the door, and handed the doll to Sarralyn, then stood up and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, bending slightly to reach.

"Hello magelet." He murmured, kissing her earlobe softly.

She laughed. "You still call me that. We've been married over a year, and I'm hardly a child anymore."

"You act like a child sometimes."

"I'm not as childish as you." She retorted.

"True." He shifted his position to kiss her neck.

"But somehow, I still love you."

"Love you too." He moved from her neck to her jaw, then, cupping her face gently, he kissed her mouth. She reciprocated eagerly, but pushed him away after a few moments.

"Numair, there are children in the room." She pointed at Sarralyn, who was sat cuddling her doll tightly, watching her parents.

He grinned. "Technically, there's only one child. Singular, not plural."

She rolled her eyes, then, taking his hands, she smiled sweetly at him. "No, Numair," She whispered. "Children. Plural. I'm pregnant." She chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Really? I'm a Da! Again!" He embraced her tightly, spinning her round in his arms.

"Careful!" He set her down gently, still grinning widely, and she smiled, taking his hand again. "We should tell our friends. They'll want to know."

"Mmm. So soon, as well, after Sarralyn's birth. You'll give me a bad name!"

"Silly man. A year later is not that soon. Come on." She bent and picked up Sarralyn, then left the room, Numair behind her.

* * *

"You're WHAT?!" Alanna stared at her friend, open mouthed.

Daine chuckled and adjusted a wriggling Sarralyn on her hip. "Pregnant. It happens."

Onua looked at Alanna. "You owe me. I won."

The wildmage frowned in confusion at the two women. "What do you mean?"

Onua smirked. "We had a bet. Alanna reckoned he'd-" She gestured to Numair, "get you with child over a year after the birth. I know you both even better, and said within a year. I win." She laughed as the couple turned crimson, Numair in particular.

Numair pouted childishly. "You bet on my self control. I'm hurt."

Alanna shrugged. "You're both in love. And YOUNG, no matter what you say, Master Salmalín. It was only a matter of time."

* * *

Later that night, when Sarralyn was tucked into her cot, Numair looked at Daine, who was still undressing for bed.

"Sweet?"

She pulled on a large shirt and crawled over the bed towards him. "Yes?"

"What if it's another shapeshifter?"

She lay with her head rested on his chest, then looked up at him. "I'll manage. I've been more careful this time, finding out sooner, and I won't change form myself this time, so the baby shouldn't. All the same, I'd rather it wasn't! Sarralyn was hard to look after in the first few weeks, and I'm not sure I could survive another child like that." She laughed at his concerned expression. "I'll be FINE, Numair. Stop worrying."

"I-" she cut him off as he began to speak by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Hush. Sleep now. I love you, stork man."

He kissed her finger, wrapped her in his arms, and they slept.


	11. Chapter 10

The wildmage squealed with laughter as her husband scooped her into his arms and cantered down the beach, his long legs carrying them a foot with each stride.

"Numair Salmalìn, put me DOWN! I'm pregnant, not helpless!"

He pouted, and his grip on her tightened. "But I like carrying you, and we're almost there, anyway."

Daine raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you even know where 'there' is?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell me why you just ran past it!"

"Oh… ahem." Numair set his wife down, and stared out to sea. "I can't see anything."

"Be patient. They're coming." Daine closed her eyes and listened. A breeze blew off of the sea, catching her hair and pulling it to frame her face. She smiled as the scent of salt and brine swept around her, moving a hand to rub her swollen stomach absently.

Then- just like she'd said, they came. Grey-brown heads began to bob up above the waves, dragging with them large, streamlined bodies. More and more, until the entire sealion colony surrounded them. The leader, the male, shuffled forward to greet Daine, whilst the females and pups hung back.

Daine smiled, offering her hands palm up for him to sniff. Hello, friend.

The sealion grunted, thrusting his nose into the pocket of her tunic. Food?

Food. She laughed, and reached into the pocket to take out a handful of small fish that she'd 'borrowed' from the kitchen of Pirates Swoop that morning. He ate them greedily, then let out a series of barks, signalling to the others that they could come closer. One curious pup catapulted forward, tripped over its flippers and landed in a pile at the wildmage's feet. Its mother shuffled after it, scolding loudly. She stopped when she got to Daine, tilting her head to look at her stomach. Pup?

Yes. Daine nodded, smiling, and reached into her pocket for fish for the pup and its mother.

Hours, and all of the fish later, the colony retreated into the sea, leaving Numair and Daine alone. He smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Time to go, love. Sarralyn will be missing her ma by now. Do you want to walk, or can I carry you again?"

Daine chuckled, and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I think you can carry me."

* * *

"MAMA!" Sarralyn looked up from her game to greet her parents as they entered the room. She stretched out her arms, and Daine picked her up, and cuddled her daughter close to her. Numair nodded gratefully to their housekeeper, who gave him a quick smile and left. From her new vantage point in her mother's arms, Sarralyn had noticed her father, and wouldn't stop shrieking until Numair had spun her around his head enough times to make him dizzy.

He flashed a look at Daine that clearly said 'Help me'. She laughed at him, then reached her arms out, taking their daughter from him. "C'mon, Sarra, bed time."

Numair kissed her forehead. "Thanks."

Daine smiled at him, and walked away to Sarralyn's room, rocking her daughter gently in her arms.

Once Sarralyn was sleeping, Daine rejoined her husband in their living room. Numair was sprawled across the entire length of the couch, his long nose buried in a book.

"Ahem." Daine crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

Feeling her gaze on him, Numair looked up. "Magelet!" He grinned, spreading his arms out towards her. She went to him, laying in his lap with her back against his chest. Numair lifted her tunic and shirt slightly so that her stomach was bare, then lazily began to trace patterns on the skin there with one hand, the other held up his book as he continued his reading. After a few moments he stopped, his palm pressed flat against her stomach, agreeably warm. When he laughed, Daine felt the vibrations through her back.

"What is it?" She tilted her face upwards to look at his face.

"Kicks, sweetling." Numair resumed his stroking, a broad smile on his face. "You know, magelet, you're making me go crosseyed looking at you from this angle."

"Well, that's easily fixed." Daine turned her body so that she was the right way round, her hands flat against his chest. Teasing him, she pressed her lips to the patch of skin in the gap of Numair's shirt, making him shudder.

"Daine-" Her lips found his collarbone, the side of his neck, and his jaw.

"You need to shave." She whispered, her mouth ghosting across his cheek.

"Thanks." He raised an eyebrow, and she grinned cheekily, letting her teeth graze the corner of his jaw.

"Oho, magelet- two can play at THAT game." Numair smirked, then began kissing her repeatedly, stopping only when the lack of oxygen finally made breathing compulsary. His thumbs traced small circles in the skin of her waist as he covered her neck in light kisses.

Daine sighed happily, lightheaded from his kisses. "Ok, ok- you win!"

Numair chuckled darkly in reply, "I haven't finished yet." and, scooping her into his arms, he raced to their bedroom.

* * *

Daine smiled and propped herself up with her elbow, turning to face her husband. "I love you."

"Still? That's good. Love you too."

She lifted the arm she wasn't resting on to examine a small, purplish bruise on her wrist, then raised her eyebrows at her husband. Numair had the decency to look slightly guilty. "Lovebite?"

Daine rolled her eyes, letting out a small laugh. "You're terrible. You're practically INVITING the court gossips to comment."

"As if they need any encouragement. Besides, I definately won this time."

"Just you wait. I'm going to beat you next time… When I have the energy. What time is it, anyway?"

"Bell sounded midnight a few minutes ago." Numair yawned.

"I didn't hear it!"

"You were… otherwise occupied."

Daine snorted. "Fluffbrain."

"Would you have me any other way? Night, sweet." With that, Numair rolled onto his back, and closed his eyes.

Daine shuffled closer, resting her head on his chest. "G'night." Within minutes, the couple were asleep.

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry! I know I haven't updated this in ages, but I had a bit of writers block for this story... So many followers! Love y'all! ^^


End file.
